


A Terrible Boyfriend

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “You sure you’re not hungry?”  Remus asked.Sirius shook his head. “Nah, don't think I could eat.”“It’s alright to be sad, you know.  You cared about your uncle.”Sirius shrugged, his expression forlorn as he twisted a paper napkin between his hands, shredding it into tiny pieces. “I know, but I didn’t know him all that well.  I mean, I wasn’t allowed to see him often, but he was the only one who actually gave a shite about me, you know?”





	A Terrible Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Challenge
> 
> Anonymous Prompt - Wolfstar: I'm eating your fries even after we argued about not getting me anything because I told you I wasn't hungry. You don't care, you knew this would happen. You laugh every time you hear a kid in the booth next to us ask their poor mother if we're on a date. "Yep, we are!" you lie. I throw a fry at you.

The four boys shuffled down the busy street, looking out of place in their dress robes, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.  They entered and made their way towards the Public Floo, stopping just before it.  

 

“You sure you’re going to be alright?”  James asked, placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “If I didn’t have to make it back for the Prefect meeting I would stay.”

 

Sirius nodded, offering his best mate a weak smile. “I’m fine.  I’m just not ready to head back yet is all.  Go on, the Head Boy can’t be late.”

 

James stared at him a moment longer before nodding and turning to Remus.  “You sure you got this, Moony?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. “We’re good, James.  Don’t worry.  Sirius and I will head back to Hogwarts in a little while.”

 

Seemingly satisfied, James pulled Sirius in for a quick hug and then headed towards the floo, Peter saying a quick goodbye and following behind him.

 

They watched their friends floo back to school and Remus turned to Sirius. “So what do you want to do?”

 

Sirius shrugged. “No idea.  What’s one supposed to do after a funeral anyway?”

 

Remus shrugged. “Eat?  Want to go grab a bite?”

 

Sirius shook his head. “I’m not really hungry.”

 

As if on cue, Remus’s stomach growled and Sirius cracked a small smile.  “Well apparently we need to feed you.”

 

“I’ve got an idea.  Can I borrow your wand?”” Remus asked.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but what’s wrong with yours?” He handed Remus his wand.

 

“I’m still under age, but you’re not.  There’s no trace on your wand.”  Remus explained before pointing his wand first at himself and then at Sirius, transfiguring their dress robes into smart-looking Muggle suits.

 

He handed Sirius back his wand.  “Come on, we’re going into Muggle London.”

 

Remus saw the flicker of a smile on Sirius’ face before his guarded expression returned, but he nodded and followed Remus out the door and into London.

 

The boys wandered the streets for about fifteen minutes before Remus found the perfect place.  He pulled Sirius into the fish and chips shop and they sat down at a booth in the back.  Their suits were out of place in the simple diner, but it was still better than wearing their wizarding robes.

 

When the waitress came to take their order Remus ordered their largest platter, but Sirius only asked for some tea.

 

“You sure you’re not hungry?”  Remus asked.

 

Sirius shook his head. “Nah, don't think I could eat.”

 

“It’s alright to be sad, you know.  You cared about your uncle.”

 

Sirius shrugged, his expression forlorn as he twisted a paper napkin between his hands, shredding it into tiny pieces. “I know, but I didn’t know him all that well.  I mean, I wasn’t allowed to see him often, but he was the only one who actually gave a shite about me, you know?”

 

Remus reached across the table and placed his hand over Sirius’.  He looked up and Remus could see the pain he tried to hide in his grey eyes. “He wasn’t the only one who cared about you.”  

 

Sirius tried to smile, but it came across as more of a grimace.  He turned his palm and squeezed Remus’ hand. “I know I have you, Prongs, and Wormy, but Alphard was my blood.  The only family I had left that seemed to bother with me other than Andromeda.”

 

“Sirius, you of all people should know blood doesn’t matter and it doesn’t make a family.” Remus argued. “You’ve made your family with the Potters and the Marauders.  Hell, even Lily now.   _ We’re  _ your family and we’re always going to be here for you.” 

 

He watched Sirius swallow hard, his eyes bright with unshed tears, and he looked away quickly to hide them, blinking furiously, but squeezing Remus’ hand again.

 

Just then another family sat down in the booth across from them, a little boy loudly asking for chips and then “Mummy, are those two boys on a date?  They’re dressed posh and holding hands!”

 

Sirius looked back at Remus, eyes wide, and they shared a quick smile before Remus released his hand.  The waitress arrived with their order a moment later, breaking the awkward tension.

 

Sirius busied himself with adding sugar to his tea while Remus started eating.  

 

“Sirius, you need to eat something.”

Sirius shook his head. “I told you I’m not hungry.”

 

Remus popped a chip in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking. “Oh well, more for me! I guess you  _ have  _ been putting on a few pounds since you quit the quidditch team.”

 

“Oi!” Sirius exclaimed, clearly offended. “I have not put on any weight!  My body is all lean muscle I’ll have you know!”

 

Remus shrugged, eyeing Sirius up and down. “Sure, if you say so.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

Remus grinned and threw a chip at Sirius. “It means you get riled up easily, you tosser.”

 

Sirius caught the chip and made a face at Remus before popping it in his mouth. “You’re the bloody tosser, insulting my fabulous figure.”

 

“Say what you want about your _ fabulous figure _ , but your manners could use some polishing.  Look at you, dressed all posh and talking with your mouth full.” Remus teased, throwing another chip at his friend.

 

Sirius caught it and stuck his tongue out at Remus before eating the chip.  “I see what kind of bloke you are, Moony.”  He grabbed another chip off Remus’ plate, waving it as he spoke. “Get me all dressed up, take me out for fish and chips, and call me fat.  What kind of  _ date  _ is this?”

 

Remus choked on the piece of fish he’d been chewing, swallowing repeatedly to dislodge the food.  He took a gulp of water and glared at Sirius, who had adopted a very innocent expression as he ate another chip off his plate. 

 

Remus shook his head and sighed. “I’m a horrible boyfriend, aren’t I?”

 

Sirius coughed, surprised at Remus’ willingness to play along with the joke. He grinned despite himself. “Yes, Moonbeam, you are.  It’s time you admitted it.”

 

Remus smiled wryly and discreetly pushed the platter closer to Sirius who took his fork and flaked off a piece of fish.  The butterflies in his stomach at joking about dating Sirius were soothed a bit by realizing he had calmed his best friend enough to get him to eat.

 

Sirius was lost in thought for a few moments, chewing, before he looked back at Remus.  “Hey Moony?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Sirius smiled softly, kicking his shin lightly under the table. “Thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love :-)


End file.
